1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and methods for production and use of industrial chemicals extracted from biomass, and more specifically, to a tobacco extract for corrosion inhibition treatment of metallic surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corrosion is defined as the loss of the essential metallic properties of a metal. Corrosion consumes increasingly scarce raw materials and wastes the energy expended in the extraction and refining of metals as well as that involved in manufacturing components and structures. Since corrosion affects virtually every aspect of modern civilization, corrosion prevention is of major economic and environmental importance.
One approach to corrosion control is to add an inhibitor to the system. One way an inhibitor works is that it reacts with the metal to form a protective surface film. Typical examples are the inhibitors added to automobile cooling systems and corrosion-inhibiting pigments in protective paints for metals. However, many corrosion inhibitors in current use are toxic and/or have an adverse effect on the environment. There is increasing legislative pressure for the elimination of heavy metal compounds and toxic organic and inorganic corrosion inhibitors such that the development of effective and environmentally-friendly inhibitors is of major importance.
There have been few advances in the development of novel and effective corrosion inhibitors in recent years, while at the same time, there is a legislation-driven trend to eliminate many of the inhibitors in common use. Thus, inhibitors based on heavy metals, e.g., lead compounds, chromates, and those containing a variety of toxic anions, e.g., nitrites, phosphates and benzoates, are no longer acceptable. Consequently, a high proportion of corrosion inhibitors currently used in chemical industry, paint technology, metal finishing, cooling systems, and so forth require replacement by environmentally-acceptable substances. There is, however, little information on environmentally-acceptable corrosion inhibitors.